The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by azn dreamer xD
Summary: Sequel to Friends and Fame Don't Mix. Hectic famous life, filled with gossip, rumours, wild parties, freakish fan encounters, and lots of hilariousness. The glamorous life isn't what the gang always thought it was. Much, much fluff. YxU, JxA, OxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous;; Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thank for all your support for FAFDM.**

**Let's just hope I get the same amount on TLOTRAF! Thank you again!**

**And yesh, I do have a certain review goal I set up personally, you usually reach up to the limit and stuff, but yeah, just review! The longer it doesn't reach the goal, the longer I don't post.**

**If you haven't read Friends and Fame Don't Mix, I suggest you go read it, or you will be really, really confused.**

**SO READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**---**

**Previously in Friends and Fame Don't Mix:**

Basically, Ulrich sneaks into Yumi's jet plane with persuasion with Odd. He hides, Yumi finds him, they kiss, they recall good times, they get caught by Sasha, get humiliated, then both rest for the awaiting trip to Japan.

**WHOOOO.**

----

"Yumi?" Sasha called out softly, opening the door of the cockpit. She found the sleeping girl, and decided not to wake her yet- five more minutes. She liked to see Yumi sleep. She looked so peaceful, almost like an angel sleeping on a cloud. Her hair fell over her face in the most perfect way, oh so naturally. Her slender hands were under her head peacefully, her legs bent just a little bit. Her pink lips were curved into a small smile.

Sasha sank into a red plush seat, and she couldn't help wondering what Yumi and Ulrich did together when she had gone back to the cockpit to talk to the 55-year old pilot. Hmm, it must have been interesting to have her in such a deep sleep.

… No one would ever know. If only she had installed a security camera. It'd be hilarious and good footage to send to VH1.

She stared out the window, unable to contain her excitement. Clouds drifted away from them, and islands with large mountains were right below them. Sasha couldn't stop smiling, it was amazing. It was so different from America. She had been there before, but it had been 12 years since she had gone.

Five minutes passed quickly, and Sasha snapped out of her misty daydream. She got up, her high heels clacking on the floor as she shook Yumi lightly, trying to wake her up.

She didn't.

Now, Sasha began to REALLY wonder what Yumi had done all night to make her such a deep sleeper while Sasha was in the cockpit. Yumi WAS a deep sleeper, but not this deep. For a split second, she was scared she was stuck in a modern Sleeping Beauty story.

She began to shake Yumi with violent force.

"Hm?" Yumi yawned, and reached out lazily to grab Sasha's arm to get up. "Already?"

"Mmm hmm, we're almost there!" Sasha laughed, ecstatic to have someone to talk to besides the pilot. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"In hiding," Yumi yawned again, and grabbed her Yiting- Ding Dong's sister-cousin-thingie.

(Thank you Kiwi Wings for the help!)

Yiting was yellow, almost a Ding Dong clone. She was more feminine, obviously. Hiroki, Yumi's brother, had a Ding Dong, in which he adored. Yumi also owned a freakish purple stuffed animal that was in her suitcase. She loved that one; it had history behind it.  
Kristen's older brother had three Ding Dongs lying on his bed. Ding Dong spoke Cantonese, hung around this kid, and had hilarious adventures. He was sarcastic, and Kristen adored him. She owned many of his videos, and laughed at things no one else understood.

Sasha opened up the luggage closet, and found him curled up in the corner, snoring lightly. She punched him lightly in the shoulder, and he immediately woke up.

"Yumi?" he questioned groggily, his eyelids reluctantly rising.

"From the sounds of your voices, if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought you were up all night doing the three years worth of business." Sasha admitted/joked, her voice full of laughter.

"Oh, thanks Sasha," Yumi rolled her eyes, sighing. She hated it when Sasha made cracks like that. Everyone did. She clutched her pillow and yawned loudly.

"You're quite welcome," Sasha smiled sweetly. Her long, black tied-up hair swished as she sat down on the couch opposite of Yumi. "Now we have to wait for your boyfriend to come out, neh?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted.

The two women on the couches waited expectantly. They heard loud mumbles, a few small curses, as he pushed and shoved.

"You know Ulrich, the luggage storage isn't stretchy…" Yumi called up, her lips forming into a small smile.

"… Oh, right," he called back sheepishly.

He took a large, deep breath, and flung himself out of the storage, flying for a full five seconds, before gravity quashed him onto the solid ground.

The jet plane somewhat tilted for a few seconds, but adjusted back to his normal position.

"…" Silence filled the room.

"… Ow." Ulrich winced, rubbing his forehead. "I think I lost a few brain cells."

Silence once again filled the room, until Yumi burst into hysterical laughter. Sasha soon caught on.

Ulrich glared them down. "Hey, my butt hurts and that's all you can say! I may have broken something!"

"Haha, which part?" Yumi asked, her eyes dancing.

"My butt."

"Which part?"

"… The part where I landed on with full force." Ulrich looked somewhat uncomfortable, yet teasing.

"… I can't believe I like an idiot like you," Yumi teased, kicking his body, offering a hand to help him up. He gratefully accepted.

"Ughhh." Ulrich moaned, clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Yumi genuinely asked, hugging him. He hugged her back and breathed in her scent. "I definitely am now," he grinned.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh."

"WE'RE IN JAPAN!" the pilot called from the cockpit.

"Oh god, finally." Sasha groaned, plopping herself onto the plush seats. "I felt like I was watching a chick flick with 80 flirting."

"What was the critic's reviews?" Yumi joked.

"A plus," Sasha laughed.

They landed in the airport a few minutes later.

"Yumi! What do I do!" he looked around wildly.

"Uhhh…" Yumi spotted a rather large bag in the front. She grabbed it, and put it on the floor. "Quick, get in!"

Ulrich, confused, hid in the very large bag. Yumi carried it, dying under the weight of him.

"If my fans could see me now like this, they wouldn't think I was so glamorous then." Yumi glanced down at the bag.

"Well, you'll still have your number one fan!" he offered.

"Haha, thanks…"

Yumi carried the bag out of the jet, and into the airport. After a few minutes of walking around in large circles, she started complaining.

"When did you freaking get so heavy!" Yumi growled under her breath. "You fatash."

"HEY!" Ulrich glared. "Odd is a lot heavier, you know."

"That's scary."

"You lovebirds quit it, you gotta look for whoever is coming to pick you up, Yumi." Sasha told Yumi.

"Right." Yumi scanned the crowd for any familiar faces.

A crowd began to form around her. She smiled and waved, crying out, "KONICHIWA!"

Japanese girls pushed adorable autograph books with cute little animals on them to her. She took them, and scribbled her Japanese signature which she had been practicing for weeks.

"Obaa-chan!" a feminine voice shouted. "I've found her!"

"YUMI!" Two bundles of energy flung their selves on Yumi.

Yumi stared wide-eyed at them, trying to remember who they were.

"Remember us? I'm Mimi, and she's Gigi," a brown-eyed girl smiled sweetly. Her black hair was to the middle of her back. She was about as tall as Yumi, maybe 5"6. Brown streaks adorned her beautiful, wavy-ish hair. Her twin looked exactly like her, but with a ponytail. The only way you could tell them apart was by the small black dot on Gigi's cheek that Mimi didn't have. Both were absolutely gorgeous, they looked very similar to Yumi, except the twins had longer hair.

Obaa-chan, or in English, Grandmother, was standing next to them, smiling in a wise way.

"Yumi! My, have you grown!" Obaa-chan hugged her gently, in a sweet, grandmotherly way.

"Heh, arigato," Yumi chuckled nervously. Then she gestured to Sasha. "This is my manager, Sasha."

"Konichiwa!" Sasha waved slightly at them. "I'll be staying at a hotel, so don't worry about me. I'll be visiting family around here as well."

She glanced at her watch, then gasped. "Oh god, I'll be late soon, I've gotta go. See you, Yumi. Call me later,"

She waved to them, and then hurried off.

"Wow, she sure is a busy girl." Gigi commented.

"Oh, she sure is." Yumi replied, shaking hear head.

"Um, excuse me for asking but… why are you carrying a throw-up bag?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Huh!" Yumi took the time to glance at the front of the bag. In bold letters, it said, "AIRPLANE THROW UP BAG". She chuckled nervously. "How'd you know that?"

"It says AIRPLANE THROW-UP BAG on it. It's an exceptionally large one too…" Gigi backed away from Yumi.

"Oh, no, no, there's a long story behind that… ummm… it's to… carry my backpack!" Yumi took off her knapsack and dropped it on Ulrich's head. He buried his head deeper into the bag. "Ow!" his voice was muffled.

"What was that?" Obaa-chan stared at Yumi. She was beginning to think that her famous granddaughter may be a very confused idiot.

"Uh, OWWWW, someone whacked me on the leg!" Yumi faked, grabbing her ankle, and feigning pain. Thank lord she was an actress.

"Oh, are you okay?" Gigi asked, worried.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Yumi smiled sweetly.

"That wasn't a very long story…" Mimi stated the obvious.

"Well. Uh," Yumi coughed. "It felt long."

"You better shut up on the way home," Yumi whispered to Ulrich in the bag after she was a safe distance away from her family.

"Ugh, fine." Ulrich grumbled.

When they piled into the twins' car, Yumi sat in the back with her grandmother. She placed the bag in between her legs unknowingly, and sighed.

Ulrich didn't complain.

---

**A DAY LATER**

Kristen was on a different plane, to Hong Kong. She sat next to her mother on Continental Airlines, not in First Class. She watched a scary Disney snippet of The Headless Horseman. She clutched her pillow and her brother's Ding Dong doll.

"Whoa, she's sneaky." Kristen's eyes were glued to the screen on the seat in front of her. The pretty girl that looked like Cinderella was kissing the hunk that looked like the guy that Belle didn't like in Beauty and the Beast.

And the pretty girl had tricked the teacher to make the hunk jealous, making the teacher go into the woods, thus becoming the Headless Horseman.

It gave her the creeps, so she felt ecstatic when it finally switched to Legally Blonde 2.

Kristen heaved a sigh of relief, and clutched her pillow again as she watched the movie come on.

Her brother sat next to her, sleeping. He had been sleeping for the past sixteen hours anyway. Kristen sighed, she'd been trying to sleep everywhere- her brother's lap- he pushed her off, the armrest, against the window, against the TV screen… but it didn't work. So she just stayed awake.

"Justin…" Kristen nudged her brother.

"Mmm?"

"THERE'S JAPAN!" Kristen gasped. There were several tiny islands. There were many mountains, and one even had a house on the top. Kristen grinned, looking at the majestic clouds and sighing, imagining that it was Heaven.

"Wow… it's gorgeous…" Kristen smiled gently, seeing the Sun blessing the world with its beautiful rays was a miracle, it was amazing. She seemed so close to flying, almost. But this trance was broken by her brother fumbling for something.

"Ugh, what?" Kristen turned to her brother, disgusted.

"Can I have your gameboy?"

"Oh, yeah." Kristen got out her Pink Gameboy SP in which she had gotten from Hong Kong. She didn't bother buying a DS, she barely used her SP anyway.

"I'm planning on beating the game again," he said, referring to her Mario Kart Race game.

"Aiight, sure. Tell me when you beat the Rainbow Road." Kristen yawned.

"Yeah, whatever." Justin shrugged as he grabbed the Gameboy out of her hands.

Kristen yawned, and began to get woozy from looking at the clouds too long. She began to fall into a deep sleep.

She would need it.

--

Yumi arrived at her grandmother's house, which was also where her cousins lived.

She carried the throw-up bag in one arm, and her suitcases and bags in another. She waited for her Grandmother, who carried nothing, and Mimi and Gigi, who were fighting loudly. Mimi was a positive charge, Gigi, the negative charge. They were already starting to explode.

Obaa-chan opened the door for her granddaughter. And Yumi thanked her, looking around the house. It was smaller than hers, obviously, but a reasonable size. Yumi took off her shoes, and went into the Kitchen, following her twin cousins.

"Your mom's waiting for you in the Kitchen," Gigi said, as they neared their destination, "She didn't feel like coming since she was tired."

"Oh, okay," Yumi found her mom sitting on a chair next to the wooden table, reading a Japanese newspaper.

"Yumi!" her mother cried pleasantly, enveloping her beautiful daughter in a hug. "How nice to see you,"

"Nice to see you too, Mama," Yumi smiled a bit, though exasperated.

"I was just about to go to the Spa," Mama yawned, "Would you like to join me?"

Yumi knew it would be on HER credit card, not her mother's, but whatever. She didn't really care. "Sure Mama. I need a back rub."

She grabbed the throw-up bag and followed her mother to the car, where she placed the throw-up bag carefully on the floor.

"Yumi-chan… why do you have a giant throw-up bag on the floor?"

"Mama… don't ask."

----

**A/N: I know you were probably expecting some extraodinary fantabulous chapter, but this was all I could think up with. Heh.**

Please review, I hope you liked it!

And yeah, this story was really actually based on Good Charlotte's song, "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous,"

Thanks to everyone who supported FAFDM, once again!

REVIEW!

--jENN  



	2. Chapter 2

**The Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous;; Chapter 2**

**A/N: Mm, KIND OF a filler chapter. But... not really... so yeah. Tensions between YxU! One of my favorites. hehe.**

**haha i love listening to "Lifestyles of the rich and famous" while writing this. It definitely puts me in the mood. Crank it upp.  
**

**---**

_Yumi and her mother arrived at the spa in five minutes flat._

"Yumi, what IS with that oversized throw-up bag!" Yumi's mother questioned in disgust, "Why not leave it in the car for the time-being…"

"No, Mama!" Yumi defended her throw-up bag- and the guy inside of it. "It has important stuff in there!"

"What could be so important in a throw-up bag?" her mother asked practically, rolling her eyes. "Let me see what you have in there," she reached for the oversized bag, but Yumi blocked it.

"Oh, nothing," Yumi quickly thought up something with her quick mind. "There's something special I'd like to give everyone in there and uh, I don't want you to see it!" Yumi winked at her mother, her acting skills coming in handy.

"Ah!" Mrs. Ishiyama caught on. "I'll just wait to see what you got me- uh! I mean, I'll let you bring it inside." She winked back at her daughter, and opened the car door for her daughter, then walked on ahead, whistling.

Snap. Now she had to freaking give her mother a present.

"Phew." Yumi sighed in relief.

"Nice one," the brunette complimented.

"You owe me," Yumi hissed, "She almost found you,"

"Yeah, yeah... what do you want me to do now?"

"Yumi-chan?" her mother called out. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if everything's still in here!" Yumi called back.

"Okay, dear," Mrs. Ishiyama answered, walking on ahead, cherry blossom petals flowing beside her.

"So what do you want me to do now?" Ulrich repeated his question, as Yumi hid behind the car, hoping no fans would see her yet.

"I don't know. You're smart, think something up."

"But-but!"

"No buts. Figure something out if you wanna stay alive!" Yumi ended the conversation by covering the brunette's head with her knapsack that he had put to the side of him before.

When he raised his head again, she punched the knapsack way back into his head, irritated.

"OW!" he screeched.

Yumi glared at the throw-up bag. Her burning gaze was felt by the boy even through the knapsack.

"You better shut up and figure something out. Knowing my mom, she's gonna look inside or something."

"Okay, okay…" muttered the boy.

They entered the Spa with her mother already flat on a hard bed/mattress, with two muscular guys massaging her back. Her mama don't waste no time.

"You're gonna let GUYS massage you?" Ulrich gacked, as he peered out of the bag.

"Sure, why not?" Yumi spoke without moving her mouth much, looking around.

"Nothing," Ulrich seethed with jealousy. A plan immediately began to form in his head, all etched in green.

"Ah! Yumi Ishiyama!" a Japanese guy spoke in English with a horrible accent, "Nice to see you back in Japan."

"Thank you. Please excuse me for a moment." Yumi rushed to her mother. "Now where do I go?"

"Ask someone…" her mother answered, in a relaxed tone, "Leave me be, I'm relaxing."

Yumi sighed. Inside his bag, Ulrich came up with a brilliant plan. "Pssst…"

"Yeah?" Yumi raised her face up to the bag and looked inside. "What do you want?"

"Let me near the men's bathroom."

"Hold on, I'll find it. Hopefully, it's right next to the girl's bathroom."

Thankfully, it was. If it wasn't, Yumi would look ultimately stupid leaving a bag in the front of the guys' bathroom.

She put the bag on the floor quickly, and walked into the lady's bathroom, so passersby didn't really notice she was actually dropping a bag in front of the guy's bathroom.

Ulrich hopped into the men's bathroom, and hid under a sink. When the people were gone, Ulrich jumped out of the bag, stretching. Being cooped up inside a bag wasn't all that great.

After a few minutes of sneaking into a room and grabbing a uniform, he hid in a stall and changed himself.

Ulrich emerged from the bathroom, freshly dressed in a massager's uniform.

He glanced at his surroundings, taking a whiff of fresh air. Well, more of lotion or massager's utensils, but it was much fresher than the throw-up bag and Yumi's knapsack.

"Now, which one's Yumi..." he sighed, clueless and confused. He looked back and forth, trying to locate the maiden in raven hair.

He stared at about ten girls that were laying face down on the massager chairs, all with raven black hair like Yumi's.

That really narrowed it down.

Ulrich decided to pick the one who's body most resembled Yumi's. Nice and curved. He was almost sure this one was her.

"Excuse me, sir," Ulrich quickly uttered in English, "I'll take over from here,"

The Japanese guy stared at him in utter confusion. "Nani?" **(A/N: This means, "what?")**

"Oh shit..." Ulrich muttered. He looked back at him. "I'll take over from here." he said again, very slowly.

The Japanese guy continued to massage the girl's back. He stared at him for what seemed like hours, before he finally rambled off angrily in Japanese, and left.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow at his retreating back, then turned to "Yumi".

"Didn't think you'd see me back so soon, eh?" he grinned flirtatiously at her.

"No, but I'm certainly glad that you are," she replied, shrugging, her hair blocking her face as she read a magazine. She had a strange voice at the moment, very much unlike Yumi, as if she had an accent. "Good English, by the way. You avert your languages quickly."

Ulrich gazed at her, confused. But he shrugged and began to massage her shoulders.

"Ohhh," she moaned happily, "That really hit the spot." She glanced at him shortly. He could barely see her face. It was a blur.

Man, she didn't remember him being this hot. Wasn't he someone else before?

She shrugged it off. This guy was definitely way hotter.  
"So where are we headed after this massage?" asked Ulrich, he hoped it was somewhere that didn't require him sitting in a throw up bag.

'Yumi' thought at this for a moment, then asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Babe, if that's what you want it to be, then yes, I am," Ulrich replied coolly, he didn't want to sound 'eager' or anything.

"Good. My place, tonight, seven sharp. I expect you there." Her silky voice pounded in his ears. It really didn't sound like Yumi. Her voice was… very, very seductive. Unlike Yumi.

"… Huh?" Ulrich asked her, confused.

She looked up and winked at him.

He was suddenly taken aback.

It wasn't Yumi.

Just then, the REAL Yumi bounded down the hallway. She was humming quietly to herself when she thought she caught a glimpse of a hot brunette boy. Wait... That was HER brunette boy! He was flirting with some other girl!

Yumi's hands curled into fists and tightened. He made out with her only a few/several hours ago, and now he was flirting with some Japanese chick he just met! THAT… KOITSU! **(A/N: meaning son of a bitch in Japanese, or so I hear, correct me if I'm wrong. I THINK the other way is Aitsu?)**

She came closer, hearing tiny bits of their conversation. She heard the words, "Date" and a seductive, "my place, seven."

Yumi gasped, narrowing her eyes.

… He was getting it.

Yumi casually walked over to him, and was about to scream at him, but decided not to. She had another plan.

She asked a random Japanese massager for a shoulder massage. He agreed immediately.

She requested for the empty chair next to Ulrich's, and he nodded. In a few seconds, the guy was massaging her shoulders soothingly. She sighed, her face filling with calmness. Then she sighed extra-loud, making sure the girl next to her heard it.

The girl sprang up, gasping and screaming. "YUMI ISHIYAMA!" she shrieked, "OH MY GOD!"

Yumi glanced at Ulrich, then glanced back again, her eyes resting on him this time. She pretended to be shocked and surprised. "Ulrich?"

"YUMI! Its not what it looks like!" Ulrich pleaded.

"Oh, save it, Ulrich." She glared at him, her usual serene dark chocolate brown eyes clouded with anger and hurt- real this time. "Go ahead, have fun." She sputtered angrily, trying not to spew out swears. That would ruin her rep.

Warm tears blurred her vision, as she spun around and stormed down the hallway, disappearing in a crowd of massagers and customers.

-

Ashley yawned. She was tired of trying to get Odd all the time.

It was exhausting chasing a guy who just didn't get it.

Deana giggled as she saw Ashley's exasperated expression, watching Odd play videogames with Jeremie.

"No luck?" Deana questioned, plopping onto the couch next to Ashley, her brown hair bouncing up and down.

"Nuh uh. He's completely clueless. I dropped hints along the way. He didn't get it."

"Mm, that's what you get for loving a blonde guy."

"… Excuse me...?"

The two girls quickly turned to come face-to-face with a somewhat angry Aelita.

"What did you say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Ehheh, nothing Aelita…" they muttered nervously.

"That's what I thought you said." Aelita jumped onto the couch flexibly, watching Jeremie lose to Odd.

"AH HECK YES!" a sudden scream turned the girls' attention back to Odd. "THE HOTTT CHICK COMES ON NOW!"

And indeed, a blonde girl came on dressed in almost nothing blew kisses at the two race cars, who were still racing.

Ashley fumed. What had the freaking world come to? Her rival was a slutty videogame character!

Mmph, so Odd liked sluts, eh?

Two could play that game.

-

**A/N: Didn't bother looking it over. So excuse me for mistakes. I probably have a lot.****  
**

**Gosh, people are so lazy these days. If you have the freaking time to read it, give like, 10 seconds reviewing it! I don't mind critiques, so please give me your best opinion! Yours truly wants a good grade and won't mind help in her writing subject.**

**So, please REVIEW! Okay, thank youu. Things shall get even funnier. Hehe. Yeah, I'll probably update Cyber Love like someday. GTF is on hold till like, whoa, next year. Haha, jkjk, hopefully not.**

**Please check out my new oneshot, I Write Sins Not Tragedies. And review! That goes without saying.**

**Thank you again at those of you who read and review!**

**--jenn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends and Fame Don't Mix;; Chapter 3**

**By aZn dReAmEr xD**

**A/N: I like to refrain from using swears. So, there occasionally may be swears but I'll use "x"s here and there. So don't tell me I spelled this wrong, and whatnot.**

**Okay, thanks. Read the below AN too! Thanks! Read and review!**

**And yeah I know this chapter is hideously short. At least you get a chapter. :P Unfortunately, I'm not like LiKe.YAYnStUFF (and yeah thats her pen name) and I don't beta my chapters. So I'm posting with what I have. Excuse me for mistakes.. AND GO READ LiKe.YAYnStUFF's stories! Hehe she rocks.**

**-**

Yumi lay in her room, staring at the ceiling.

No frustrating tears she would have cried in junior high if this had happened to her.

Oh no, sometimes, feelings are beyond tears. Crying doesn't help. And besides, crying took away from her thinking time.

She wondered what he was doing. The instant she stormed away from Ulrich, she had grabbed her mother and paid for her mother quickly then left. Yumi rushed to the car, and drove home, leaving Ulrich there.

Yumi could feel tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them back. Fine, let Ulrich fxck that girl. She wouldn't care at all. No, she would let them both live on the streets as a hobo family and she would see them on TV and she would just laugh at them as the most successful international superstar ever.

… A girl can dream and laugh, can't she?

She sighed, and drew her knees toward her chest. Ulrich would just have to find a way to get back to her house. If she didn't see him in a week THEN she would start getting worried.

Was she kidding herself?

After a day she would go insane and call a huge Japan-wide search party.

She was pathetic. Absolutely. Pathetic.

But she wasn't going to go get him. That was for sure.

She just shook her head, and closed her eyes.

He would have to use his brains and get home himself.

-

Ulrich stared at the place where Yumi was just at.

What the FREAK had just happened here.

"So, umm, we still on tonight?" the girl asked, in her most seductive tone. If this guy knew Yumi Ishiyama, she could get big bucks from him. Hmm..

Ulrich glared at her in disbelief, then stormed away.

"It was worth a try, wasn't it?" She muttered to herself, shrugging. "I NEED ANOTHER MASSAGER!"

Ulrich shook his head in disgust. Then it zapped him.

How the HECK was he supposed to get back to Yumi's house?

Sh!t.

He looked frantically around, running throughout the entire spa, asking questions and such.

She had disappeared off the face of the spa.

Okay. Double sh!t.

He ran out of the spa and searched for her car.

It was also gone.

Okay. He was done with the sh!t thing, but if it wasn't done, it would be triple sh!t.

No, quadruple sh!t because he had to get home. Man.

The boy stood dumbfounded in the fairly crowded parking lot. He heard foreign voices all around him which only added to his confusion. He needed to sit down, too much was happening at once. He stumped across the parking lot and plopped down onto the closest street bench.

He leaned back and whacked his head on a brick wall. Ouch. That's just what he needed right now. A headache.

He rubbed his head and recapped the days events. Made out with Yumi, got shoved into a giant throw up bag, impersonated a massager person, flirted with the wrong girl, made Yumi mad, and last but not least, whacked his head on a stupid brick wall.

… How nice.

He sighed. Better start trying to head home.

He stood up from the rusty bench, and began walking down the sidewalk.

Then he stopped in his tracks. He had to figure out how to get home first.

He smacked his head, causing another headache, and returned to the rusty bench. This would take awhile.

-

Kristen grinned as she stepped out of the airplane.

"I can't believe we're finally here," she yawned. After sixteen hours of no sleeping, it was hard not to yawn even if you were excited.

"Yes, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" her mother nodded.

They went through the checking of passports and everything, then went out into the airport, looking for their family.

They found a man that looked very familiar.

"Daddy!" Kristen gasped, smiling widely. She ran past the doorway and into the crowd, quickly hugging her father. He wore a leather jacket, and black pants. His hair was combed neatly, and his face had a big smile on it.

"You've grown," he said affectionately.

"That's what you always say," Kristen groaned.

But she smiled. She knew that this trip would hold many surprises ahead

She could just feel it.

-

**A/N: The ending thing with Kristen was short, I know, but I'm anxious to get the chapter up already. Agh, for those who know me, and know who Kristen is based on, yes. It's a connection kind of thing. It keeps me… I don't know. Imagining what would happen if things were still the same.**

**Anyway. Please review my FictionPress story! My profile is fictionpress(DOT)com/(SQUIGGLYLINE)aznderamerxP**

**Haha. It's the same link as fanfiction except change fanfiction to fictionpress, and the xD of my penname to xP. Hehe. And my story's name is The Love Square.**

**Please read and review! … Please. :D You can review anonymously, it doesn't matter. I just want your opinion.**

**Review this story too! You never know. Reviewing my FP and FF story might make me update sooner… ;D**

**--jenn**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous;; Chapter 4**

**By azn DREAMER xD**

**A/N: Haha yeah I sort of changed the lettering around my pen name. But eh, you barely notice anyway.**

**Here's the next chapter of TLOTRAF, read, review, enjoy!**

**-**

Odd and Jeremie trudged back to the hotel, tired. Ashley had been acting strange, whispering to Deana, Skye, and Aelita like there was no tomorrow. So, they left. Jim was probably on a muttering curse attack right now, standing at the front of the hotel, banging the wall.

And, they were right. Except the curse attack and the banging. But it looked like he was going to.

Jim was waiting outside of the hotel, his arms folded, a huge thundering rain cloud over his head. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he thundered.

"Um. Hi Jim." They answered nervously.

"WHERE IS ULRICH, HM?" he roared, looking like he was on the verge of a curse attack. Uh oh.

"Um… Um!" Jeremie and Odd looked at each other in panic. What were they supposed to say? That he was in JAPAN with a ROCKSTAR? Definitely not.

"HE'S IN JAPAN WITH A ROCKSTAR!" Odd blurted out, screaming.

Okay, maybe not.

Silence.

"WHAT THE FUUU-"

"Excuse me, sir, what in the BLAZES is going on here!" an elderly man came out, hollering. "JEEZ LOUISE, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU… ADULT MAN!

"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO CURSE. MY ENTIRE LOBBY CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU ARE SAYING! NOT THE WHIPPER SNAPPERS OF COURSE BECAUSE THEY ARE GOOD, PROPER YOUNG MEN."

Odd and Jeremie put on an angelic smile. They considered running for their lives back to their room, but decided to watch the old man humiliate Jim a little while longer…

"I AM MR. MILANOS, THE MANAGER, AND I EXPECT EVERY ONE OF MY VISITORS TO BE COURTEOUS OR I WILL KICK THEM OUT AND-"

Okay, yeah, they were bored.

Jeremie and Odd ran inside the hotel, not stopping until they reached their hotel room, ignoring the yells by Jim.

"Okay, where's the key." The looked at each other nervously when they reached their room.

"You have it!" they both yelled at the same time.

Instantly, they began searching for the key, pockets, shoes…

"Hey, wait!" Jeremie cried. "You put it under the WELCOME mat, remember?"

"... Oh." Odd pulled out the key from the welcome mat and unlocked the door.

Jeremie smiled happily. "MY LAPTOP!" he ran over to his beloved laptop and hugged it. "I HAVEN'T BEEN UNITED WITH YOU FOR SO LONG!"

Odd rolled his eyes and jumped onto his bed, clutching his pillow. "G'night."

"But Odd, it's only five PM-"

Odd was already asleep, probably dreaming about hamburgers.

-  
**  
**Ulrich kicked a rock, grumbling.

What the heck. Yumi dumped him.

But he deserved it. He HAD been caught flirting with another girl.

But he thought it was HIS girl. She didn't even give him a chance to explain! What kind of justice was that!

Ulrich sighed, pounding his knee hard. "OWWWW..."

A few Japanese passerby stared at him as if he were a psychotic maniac.

He sighed yet again. Might as well trying to call a taxi, and see if they accepted American money...

He went to the curb and whistled loudly. A taxi came almost immediately.

"Hello," Ulrich began, "Can you take me to Yumi Ishiyama's house?" he stuck out all the money he had, praying that the driver would understand.

He didn't. The driver stared at him like all the passerby. He shook his head, and drove away.

"NOOOO! COME BACK! HEY!" Ulrich screamed.

He sank down and sat on a fire hydrant. "... Please?"

A dog sauntered over and stuck his leg out. If Ulrich didn't know any better, he would've thought that the dog was about to-

"WHAT THE HELLLLL!"

Limping away, Ulrich's leg was now wet with pee, he was lost, he had a headache, he only had American money, his girlfriend had dumped him, and he couldn't find his way back.

'So this is how a hobo lives...' Ulrich thought dryly. He had always been somewhat wealthy, and had never thought he would end up like this. In the streets of Japan... not knowing the language... being dumped...

Agh. 'Not again', Ulrich thought, 'Another recapping of events is JUST what I need right now.'

He wondered what Yumi was doing. Probably already getting right at home at her grandmother's home. In her room, taping a gigantic piece of paper with his head on it, then throwing darts at his face. He winced.

He needed to find somebody that spoke English around here. The Japanese Yumi-lookalike at the spa! As much as it pained him to go back there, desperate times call for desperate measures. Either go back there or die on the streets a hobo.

He chose to go back. Didn't take long to get back to the spa. It was barely a block away.

The girl was still there, moaning as a Japanese guy massaged her shoulders. She was whispering to him, and he grinned like an idiot in response.

Ulrich looked at them in disgust. But he shook his head and forced his feet to continue walking toward them.

The Japanese girl raised her head and looked to her side and saw Ulrich. She waved flirtatiously. Ulrich took a few deep breaths as he neared her, and spoke, "Hi."

"Hi. Are you massaging again?" she grinned as she got her arms up in the air as if she was about to throw her massager aside. As looks went, the massager person was not as close as Ulrich in the "hot" scale.

"No, I've come to ask you a question." Ulrich answered, making himself look and act serious.

"YES!"

"… What?"

"I'll marry you!"

Silence.

Ulrich lost it. "WHAT THE FXCK! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME, WHY WOULD I WANT TO MARRY YOU?"

He took a deep breath, inhaling in and out. He felt like he was dying. So many bubbling, aggravated emotions were running haywire.

"Oh. Then what do you want." She huffed.

"I need to get back to Yumi's house."

She made a pfftttt noise. "Babe, I don't know where your superstar girlfriend is. If I did, then things would be going lots differently."

"Okay, look, I really need a ride." Ulrich sighed.

"I have a ride, not the address." She replied, whilst letting out a moan as the massager continued to massage her shoulders, as if she was tempting Ulrich. He didn't notice.

"Look, PLEASE, I have to get back."

She pretended to think about it for awhile. _Sissy clone..._ Ulrich thought bitterly.

"All right, fine." She finally said, picking up her purse and leaving.

The massager gaped, yelling something in Japanese in a heartfelt, tragic voice.

"Are you sure it's okay leaving your boyfriend behind?" Ulrich asked.

"Psh." The girl waved it off.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"My English name is Paulina." She strutted towards her car, twirling her car keys with one finger.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking at Ulrich with an evil twinkle in her bluer-by-contacts eyes. Ulrich couldn't help but thinking how Yumi's eyes were a pure, solid brown and how they weren't masked and made fake by contacts.

Ugh.

She crossed her arms and smiled. "One more thing, darling."

"Yeah?" he asked, crossing his arms too, mocking her position. He resolved to try to be nice to her. She was her only ticket back to Yumi. Back to Yumi's sweet scent, her gorgeous eyes, her kiss, her-

"You'll have to kiss me."

Ulrich died.

-

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

Seconds passed.

Yumi stared at the ceiling, wondering how the HECK Ulrich was going to get home.

Minutes flew by.

He would end up a hobo forever, she thought in horror. A dying, horrible creature begging for money. She would pass and never notice it was even him. He would cry and-

_… Here I go again. _She sighed, thoughts running through her mind. _So pathetic. Superstar Yumi Ishiyama, crying for a boy. How utterly pathetic._

She reached for her knapsack which had her cell phone and her iPod inside. She groped around for her knapsack on the floor.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the floor.

Her knapsack was gone.

-  
**  
A/N: Yay! Somewhat cliffie! I barely checked it over, since I had x. YAYFULNESS do it, so blame mistakes on her. XD (hahaha jkjk...) Please review! (:**

**--jenn**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous;; Chapter 5**

**By azn DREAMER xD**

**A/N: I was listening to this great song, and then I was struck with some kind of inspiration. And then I finished the chapter in a day. Whee woo. Dedicated to Sav, aka Fox Kitsune, for today is her birthday :D Happy birthday Savvv!  
**

**School is starting soon, so don't expect that many more chapters. I have to get ready. Argh. Why the freak do we need a pocket dictionary? Thats the most retarded school supply I've ever heard..  
**

**Please R&R&E!**

**-**

Yumi felt all her strength sucked out of her. She dropped to her bed, feeling like she was dead.

She shut her eyes, feeling everything shut down. She opened her eyes, then walked over to the corner of her room and opened her suitcase. She took out her wireless laptop, and plopped down onto her bed, head on the pillow.

She opened her laptop, her eyes tearing up. Everything was going wrong.

So wrong.

Mixed emotions bubbled inside of her, yearning to burst. She held back tears. Her emotions were going haywire. She moaned, then waited for everything to load.

She went on Instant Messanger, and signed on.

**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **YUMMMIII!  
**OHsoHARDCORE: **Kristen!

Yumi smiled at her friend's cheerfulness.

She felt the tear in her heart stitch up a little. A friend. Just someone she needed.

**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **Yumii, what's up? Heard about Ulrich sneaking into the jet plane! You guys having funnn? xD

And with that, Yumi's heart fell again.

**OHsoHARDCORE: **Actually… not at all…  
**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **…?  
**OHsoHARDCORE: **We went to the spa, like with Ulrich in a throw up bag…  
**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **I don't know whether to laugh or get sick.  
**OHsoHARDCORE: **well, I threw him into the bathroom and he got out of the bag and everything. And then I was going to go get a massager, and then a second later I freaking saw him flirting with another girl! And she was seducing him to come to her place, and he said yes  
**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **Yumi, that CAN'T be Ulrich. Right?  
**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **I mean, I haven't known him for long, but he seems obsessed with you.  
**OHsoHARDCORE: **I thought he really loved me. I guess I was wrong. And then I drove off without him, and I have NO idea where he is right now… probably fxcking that stupid girl and I can't care less!  
**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **You DO care. Yumi, that isn't something that Ulrich would do… He wouldn't go off and do something like that. You should go back and find him.  
**OHsoHARDCORE: **And to make it worse, I can't find my knapsack! What if someone stole it! And I do NOT care!  
**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **Yes you do Yumi! Go back there! And if you don't, you're just going to regret it. You can sit there and wait and hope he'll find his way back. But it's not like its going to make you happy, and you know it.  
**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **I know you'll do the right thing. He'll come back. I'm really sorry but I have to go now. I'm in Hong Kong and my dad is waiting for me. We're going to a BBQ with my cousins and I have to get ready. I'll call you later, okay?  
**OHsoHARDCORE: **No, wait, Kristen!  
**OMGitsKRISTENxD: **I'm really sorry I have to go! I'll call you in like 5 minutes, promise, see ya!

**OMGitsKRISTENxD has just signed off.**

Yumi sighed and laid back. Her cell phone was in her knapsack, that was probably stolen.

Today was a horrible day. But she wasn't going to go back. As much as she wanted to, she was stubborn and had her pride. She wasn't going to be someone overly eager. That just wasn't Yumi ishiyama.

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Come in!" Yumi shouted.

Gigi walked in, her long, dark black-brown hair swishing behind her. She looked almost like an angel. She was carrying a small puppy.

"Hey Gigi," Yumi smiled.

"Hello Yumi," Gigi grinned, talking with her sweet Japanese accent, "How are you? You seem down since you came back."

"Oh, no I'm fine."

Gigi set down the puppy and smiled. "Jazz makes everyone happy. I'm sure he'll get you feeling happy again."

"Jazz?"

"Yes, the puppy."

"Oh, I see."

"I hope you'll feel better." Gigi waved and shut the door. Jazz jumped up and licked Yumi's feet.

Yumi giggled, and held out her arms. Jazz jumped into her arms, yawning.

Holding Jazz sent a wave of peace to her heart.

Yumi laid back down and turned up the volume. She went to iTunes and blasted the song, "Cry" by Mandy Moore. It helped soothe her.

She thought about what Ulrich was doing, and stomped on the image of Ulrich and the girl doing who-knew-what.

Listening to the soothing voice of Mandy Moore, she felt her heart melt away to the words.

-

"No."

His answer didn't very much surprise her.

"What do you mean, no." Paulina crossed her arms haughtily.

"I meant no." he mocked her position.

"Don't you want a ride home to your sweetie?" she mocked back.

Ulrich paused to glare at her, then ran into the spa.

"Hmph. Baby." Paulina rolled her eyes.

Ulrich pushed past people, and ran into the bathroom. His head hurt more than anything. He needed to get away. The bathroom was empty.

Good.

He washed his face, splashing freezing cold water onto his confused, flustered face. He felt sort of torn up, thrown away.

He went to the blow dryer to dry his hair, face, and hands. He had to go back outside and kiss Paulina.

He hoped to die before that ever happened.  
_  
RING! RING!_

… Was someone in here?

He checked all the stalls, but no one was there.

Following the sound, he found the throw up bag he had hid in. Inside was Yumi's knapsack.

"Oh my god!" he almost shrieked. His way home!

He flipped open the Razor and yelled, "PLEASE COME SAVE ME!"

"… YUMI?" Kristen's flustered voice came out of the phone.

"No, no this is Ulrich!" he babbled happily. "I found her knapsack in the men's bathroom in the throw up bag! She's so mad at me, I don't know what to do, and this stupid girl Paulina had a car and blah and she was going to try to bring me back to Yumi's but we have no idea where she is, and then I found this cell so-"

"Ulrich. ULRICH!" Kristen screamed. "SHUT UP! Was Paulina the girl seducing you? How could you!"

"No I thought she was Yumi!"

"A likely story, but I'll buy it," she sighed. "My dad's waiting for me but I'll open Instant Messanger and ask her for her home number anyway, okay?"

"YES, YES THANK YOU!" Ulrich grinned. "I'M GOING TO BE SAVED! Not a hobo!"

"… Right." Kristen started typing quickly and in a minute, she said, "Okay, I got it."

She hastily told Ulrich the number, then advised him before she hung up, "She's really, really upset. So be sensitive."

Ulrich happily copied down the number and called Yumi. Yumi picked up. "Hello?"

"YUMI, it's Ulrich!"

"… Ulrich! Why are you calling from my cell phone! You stole my knapsack? You stabbed me in the back, and now I find out you're a thief?"

"No, Yumi! It was in the throw up bag!"

"Psh, likely story."

"No, seriously."

"… Okay, fine."

"Yumi, please I'm sorry, I thought she was you!"

"Likely story, AGAIN. I've known you for years and you mistake HER for ME?"

"But Yumi!"

"What, Ulrich."

"Can you come pick me up?"

"If you really loved me, I'm sure you would go through the struggle to come to my house."

"Can't you at least give me your address? Please? I don't want to end up as a hobo!"

"… I'm on Cherry Lane, okay? That's all I'm going to tell you."

"… Okay. I love you."

He felt a smile on the other end. "Just come back already."

"I'll try."

And with that, they both hung up. Ulrich sighed. Now he had to get back. He hauled the knapsack over his shoulder and walked out.

"Finally, you baby!" Paulina groaned, getting out of the car. "Now where's my kiss?"

"I'll give it to you later, okay?"

"You better," she huffed. "No one can ever resist Paulina!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

She huffed again and went into the car. Ulrich opened the door and slid in. Paulina started the car and they were off.

Ulrich ransacked the knapsack and found Yumi's iPod and turned it on.

Music. Anything was better than listening to Paulina's nauseating voice.

-

Kristen hung up the phone.

Ulrich was sometimes such a dense boy. Sweet. But sometimes dense. Probably comes from being friends with Odd for so long..

"KRISTEN!" she heard her dad yell.

"COMING, DADDY." She hollered back. She quickly changed and brushed her hair, putting on big silver hoop earrings. She burst out of her room and went to the living room, where she found her dad watching Chinese soap operas.

Kristen sat down on the sofa, playing with a Ding Dong plushie abandoned on the couch as she watched the guy cut the cake with his new wife. Then a pretty lady came in, and the guy gasped. The show ended.

"… What was that?" Kristen gaped. "What a stupid ending."

"No, that was his girlfriend," her father explained, turning off the TV.

"… So he's cheating!"

"Yes."

"Ew."

"Faster," he ushered her out the door and came out. He locked the door, and the two bounded off towards the elevator.

"Where's Mom and Justin?" Kristen asked.

"Already there."

"What!"

"Well, you were so slow," he sighed, exasperated.

"… Ugh."

They went down the elevator and out the apartment. They found her dad's sports car after a moment, and drove off.

They arrived at the barbeque in about 20 minutes, everyone already there. Kristen jumped out of the car and ran to hug Regina, her cousin.

"Regina!" she cried.

"Hey, little sister." She answered, smiling.

"Congratulations!" Kristen grinned.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"I'm going to go find Patrick now. Go enjoy yourself." Regina rushed off.

Kristen smiled hastily and quickly sat down on a random chair and flipped opened her Razor. She found a text message.

She opened it excitedly and scanned it, her mouth dropping.

_K-_

_You're not gonna believe it. THE RETARDS ESCAPED!  
_

_-A_

-

**A/N: No, I don't even own Jazz. She's my friend, Steph's dog. He's more hyper than I put him in the story.. and yes, he does have a role in the story :D**

**And yeah, the Chinese soap opera thing was true, as in, the show is real. And no, Kristen's parents aren't divorced, her dad just works in Hong Kong.**

**Also, Chinese cousins refer to their cousins sometimes as their siblings. Like, little sister, little brother, big brother, big sister, but in Chinese so it doesn't sound that awkward. x.x And next time I'm going to write down how the chinese words sound in english. They don't really have any, so I'm going to just go with the best translation I can muster. For you who are Cantonese, it will seriously suck.  
**

**I know, the ending was really rushed. I've been sucked out of my writing power. Rawr.**

**Anyway, review!  
**

**--jenn**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LIFESTYLES  
OF THE RICH  
AND FAMOUS.**

**by Jenn  
****  
A.N: So, well, I found like 10 mistakes in this chapter 3 weeks ago, and I got too busy to really.. do anything. Reading Fruits Basket and obsessing over it really took up a lot of my time. And ha, I'm still obsessing.  
**

**WELL ANYWAY... this chapter is pretty much dedicated to Jazz. Jazz died 3 weeks ago and everyone cried a whole hellaa lot. and yeah, i wrote this chapter a loong time ago, way before Jazz died. But anyway... he was too young to die anyway.**

**You were the best dog everrr. R.I.P.  
**

**-**

Kristen gasped, and closed her Razor phone, her fingers almost slipping on the slippery silver. "I gotta get a new cell phone…" she muttered. She had dropped her cell phone a record of six times since she got it a month ago. The first time was when she first received it. She was playing with the camera when it suddenly slid out of her fingers.

She growled slightly, then sighed. She couldn't call Ash now. Really, the cost of a long distance call on a cellular would be huge. She would call later. Besides, it'd be early morning right now in America time.

She let the news of the retards rush out of her head, returning to the joy of the party.

"Hello Kristen!" she heard a voice behind her.

She recognized the voice immediately. It was her cousin, Matthew, who she called Matt. He was Regina's fiance's cousin. Yes, confusing. She didn't bother calling him his Chinese name, Pon Ching Leh. She spoke good Chinese, but to someone who lived here, she would just be a laughingstock.

She threw her arms around him, yelling "MATT!!" She hugged him. "How are you?"

She couldn't speak the "American-English" or he wouldn't understand.

"I… am… good?" he spoke carefully, finding the words. "And… how… ah-a-"

"Are." Kristen helped.

"Are you?" he finished the sentence, smiling.

Kristen sighed. She reverted to Chinese. Translated..

"I'm good."

"Your English has gotten better!" he breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be talking in his mother language.

"That's good!"

"_We like to party. We like- we like to party. From New York to San Francisco…"_

"My pants are vibrating!" Kristen burst into laughter as she took her phone out of her jeans pocket. "Don't you just love this ringtone?"

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Kristen smiled, and opened her cell phone. "Hey."

"KRISTEN!" Deana yelled over the phone, "WHAT'S UP?"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Ashley shrieked. There was a moment of loud screams as the two girls fought for the phone.

Ashley finally conquered the phone and her loud voice resounded over the phone. "THE RETARDS ARE COMING!" She sounded breathless.

"Or so I've heard." Kristen grinned as she followed Matt and picked up a bottle of green tea, and then an egg tart. She popped the entire egg tart into her mouth and licked her lips. "Yum."

"KRISTEN!" Deana's voice came over the phone now. "The Retards! They threw- WHAT THE FXCK!"

The phone was dropped and Kristen could hear the screams of Ashley and Deana as they hauled stuff and threw them out the window.

There was a bunch of cavemen-like shrieks, but they quickly went away.

"They're gone." Ashley sounded accomplished.

"What'd you do?"

"Why, I threw your pink Converses at them, of course."

"Ohmygod! My shoes are still there?!" Kristen slapped her head. "THOSE WERE GOOD SHOES!!"

"I'm kidding!" Ashley laughed. "But I considered it."

Kristen glared down at the floor, hoping the glare would travel its way to California and poke Ashley in the eye.

"We threw another tissue box at them and they left. They have tissue-box-phobia or something now, thanks to us." Deana also sounded proud.

"I'm glad for you," Kristen said. She thought for a second then said, "Hey, do you guys know what happened between Ulrich and Yumi?"

"AWW, THEY FINALLY DID IT AND MADE OUT?"

"What do you mean? DID IT or MAKE OUT?" Kristen questioned, a hint of a smile on her lips now.

".. Both?" Deana asked weakly.

"I don't know about the DID IT part, I mean, there was a lot of time on the plane.." Kristen laughed. She grinned as Deana and Ashley screamed loudly, an entire octave about the high C.

"But I know they made out. Hopefully, they intensely made out…" Kristen sighed. "Fluff is always good."

"Yes, we live for fluff." Ashley giggled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go, this probably cost me a few bucks already. Thanks."

"No prob. We used Yumi's phone." Deana said, with a sort of hint in her voice that sort of reminded Kristen of her constantly used smilie: XD.

"Haha, that's cool. Well, I'll talk to you later over internet or something." Kristen looked at the amount of time she had spent talking and cringed. "BYE!" she immediately hung up.

She sighed. "Mommy and Daddy won't be happy.."

-

"No, I think it's here." Ulrich thought, pointing to the right. "I can't pronounce it."

"So don't bother." Paulina answered cruelly, and turned her car to the right.

After about two hours of trying to figure out where her house is (the house is actually only 30 minutes from the spa) they ended up on what Ulrich believed to be the correct road.

"Yes… yes!" Ulrich stood up suddenly, banging his head onto the ceiling, with the seatbelt pulling up with him. "Owww…" he held his head as he cautiously sat back down onto the leathered seats.

"This is it!" Ulrich yelped. "STOP THE CAR!" He immediately sprang up from his seat and ran out the door.

He knocked on the door repeatedly, jumping up and down. He didn't bother to use the doorbell.

Her grandmother answered the door and did a double take. She yelled out in Japanese frantically and left in a hurry.

Almost in slow motion, the Japanese superstar made her way downstairs. Even in disarray, it seemed as if her beauty shone through. Her body seemed to glow.

She didn't look up until she reached the doorway. A smile began to dance on her lips. "Ulrich?" she asked incredulously.

"The one and only." The brunette answered, smiling. Standing only two inches above her, he wrapped his arms around her before she could protest, and kissed her full on the mouth. To his delight, her mouth responded back with enough emotion to tell Ulrich what she had been through already.

Their make-out session was rudely interrupted by a certain black-haired slut that stormed her way onto the steps.

"Where the hell is my kiss?!" Paulina demanded ferociously.

"What kiss?" Yumi looked at Ulrich, then turned away, putting a hand on her head as another rush of emotions swept over her. She sat down on the doorstep, and put her face into her hands.

"In return for her driving me here, I had to give her a kiss." Ulrich answered painfully. He should have gotten it over with in the car.

Paulina then smiled graciously. "Yumi Ishiyama!" she cried out in a sickeningly sweet voice. "How are you?"

"Why, I'm doing marvelous." Yumi replied with false cheerfulness. Paulina, however, bought it. "That's wonderful!" she grinned, "Me too!"

Ulrich groaned.

"Look, if you guys have to kiss, then just do it in the car, okay? Then I'll take Ulrich back into the house and send him back to California." Yumi interrupted painfully. She sat on the doorstep, looking helpless.

A small dog ran to her and immediately settled into her lap. She wrapped her arms around the bundle of fur and buried her face into the puppy. He whimpered.

"Jazz, what am I going to do?" she moaned quietly.

Ulrich looked back at her as he walked to the car with Paulina dragging him by the hand. As he stared at the image of Yumi and the puppy, he had an idea. He grinned. Getting loose of Paulina's aggressive grip, he grabbed the puppy out of Yumi's arms and smiled at her. She gazed at him, confused.

The sky was beginning to turn black. Yumi could already see the stars popping out like diamonds in the sky. She could barely see anything; even the car.

Ulrich ran away with the puppy, and went into the car with Paulina, the puppy still in his arms. He seemed to whisper something to the puppy. Yumi strained her eyes to see.

He slipped into the car seat, and left the puppy in the car. Then he closed the car door, and gave a thumbs-up sign to Yumi.

And still yet, she didn't understand. And if she never got Jazz, the puppy, back, she would seriously kill Ulrich.

But only a minute later, Paulina stepped out with a satisfied smile on her lips. Ulrich opened the car door quickly, took the wagging puppy out and closed the car door before Paulina saw him.

"Well, Ulrich," Paulina began. Yumi could hear her every word. "You're a wonderful kisser."

What the hell? Ulrich had never even went inside the car. Then Yumi began to understand.

"I couldn't see anything but I knew you wanted me. I just knew it! I knew it just by the way you kissed my neck, and licked me all over." She said it loud enough for Yumi to purposely hear.

Ulrich walked up the lawn and struggled to stop his laughter. "Thanks." He held the puppy in his arms and patted the happy dog's head.

Yumi let a laugh escape her lips. And soon enough, Ulrich couldn't stop his laughter any longer. He burst into hysterics. Paulina looked at them, confused, though immediately let it go. "Anyway, Ulrich, you can go to my apartment right now. The night is still young, and we can do a lot in that time." She smirked.

Ulrich kissed Yumi on the lips as she continued to laugh prettily, though stopping her laughter for a few seconds. He relished the shock look on Paulina's face. "Sorry Paulina," he held Yumi closer to his body, loving the feeling of her petite body against his. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Ulrich, then gazed up at him, smiling.

"But I like someone else," he finished, his eyes twinkling and staring into Yumi's eyes. He broke the gaze momentarily to point at Jazz who was running in circles on the grass. He had escaped Ulrich's arms after they had stepped out of the car. "However, that good kisser might not mind going to your apartment for a free meal."

"Wha-what??" Paulina gasped.

Ulrich shrugged. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"So I've been KISSING a DOG?" she screamed, her eyes ablaze with anger. She looked at Ulrich and Yumi wrapped around each other and glared. "I'll get you for this. And your stupid girlfriend too. I will."

She stomped to the car, opened the car door, and slammed it shut. She rolled down her window momentarily, just to say, "I swear you will!"

She mumbled a swear under her breath and drove off, with Jazz barking mournfully after her.

"Yeah right," Ulrich murmured into Yumi's lips as she laughed again, too speechless to say anything back.

And he kissed her under the diamond sky.

-

**A/N: Gosh. I really have to work on my endings, as well as my writing in general. D: I've lost my writing... creativeness. I'm working on a New Year oneshot now though. heh heh.**

**Okay well, I was planning on rewriting the entire thing, but I decided not to. I'll put all my effort into the next chapter instead. I'm thinking of doing a songfic chapter haha. I think it'd be muyy fun.**

**Hope you're all enjoying your winter break! Happy holidays :) Please review!**

**--jenn  
**


End file.
